Cerdas Cermat Bersama Akatsuki!
by Uchiha Mikono Tenshi
Summary: Akatsuki ikut acara cerdas-cermat di sekolah mereka sendiri, Konoha Gakuen. Akankah mereka yang bego-bego bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut? Bagaimana jadinya? Sudah pasti AU dan OOC! Keroro-inside!


**Cerdas Cermat Bersama Akatsuki!**

**--**

**Naruto punya Om Kishi**

**--**

Suatu malam di Konoha Gakuen, diadakanlah acara cerdas-cermat, dengan Akatsuki sebagai peserta. Dan tentu saja, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Akatsuki—dikarenakan mereka bego-bego. Tapi meskipun begitu, Akatsuki tenang-tenang aja tuh. Apa boleh buat, saking begonya...

Di panggung, tampak 3 orang MC. Satu berwajah rubah dan berkumis, satunya lagi bertampang emo, dan si cewek berambut pink.

"Halo, saya Haruno Sakura!" seru Sakura memperkenalkan diri. "Dan bersama teman saya, kita mengadakan acara cerdas-cermat!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua orang lainnya.

"Gue Uzumaki Naruto! Dan Teme, dattebayo!" seru Naruto sembari menarik bagian bawah kemeja Sasuke yang hendak kabur.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" jerit SasuFG norak dan histeris.

"Kali ini kami menampilkan Akatsuki-senpai!" kata Sakura.

"Kelompok Duo Cerewet, ada onii-chan gue—Deidara—dan Hidan!" Naruto menunjuk Deidara dan Hidan.

"Un! Un!" Deidara teriak-teriak GaJe. Sementara Hidan malah mejeng-mejeng sama GaJe-nya.

"Uwaah... Ada banci sama kakek-kakek..." komen seseorang.

"Naniyo!?"

"Kelompok Uchihautis—"

BRAK!!

"Sasu-chan!" bentak Itachi sambil menggebrak meja. Nggak rela dibilang autis.

"Kelompok Uchiha keren maksud gue. Baka Aniki dan Baka Tobi." ralat Sasuke nggak ikhlas.

"Hn." sapa Itachi cool.

"Kyaaa!! Itachi-kun!!"

"Aloha, minna-chan!!" sapa Tobi riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Krik krik krik...

"Yah... Kok nggak ada yang sambut Tobi sih?" Tobi langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Dan Kelompok Hiu Bonsai! Akasuna Sasori dan Hoshigaki Kisame!" Sakura memperkenalkan kedua orang yang tingginya sangat berbeda jauh itu.

"Oi, gue tersinggung nih.." Sasori ngasih death glare ke Sakura.

"Ahaha... Go-gomen..." kata Sakura.

"Sasori-kun! Ganbatte!"

"Oi! Mana nih, dukungan buat gue?" tanya Kisame ngarep.

"Yeei... Kisame... Ganbatte..." sahut para penonton nggak niat.

Kisame pun bergabung dengan Tobi untuk pundung di pojokan.

"Yosh! Apa kalian semua sudah siap!?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"De arimasu!" jawab ketiga tim itu serentak sambil memasang gaya berhormat ala Keroro.

--

Sementara itu, di Markas Bawah Tanah Keroro...

"Hatsyiiin!" Keroro bersin.

"Eh? Gunsou-san kenapa?" tanya Tamama.

"Aku bersin, gero! Itu berarti ada yang mau membunuhku!" Keroro nangis jejeritan lebay sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan.

"Eh?! Itu gawat!" Tamama ikut-ikutan panik.

"Cih! Itu berarti ada yang lagi ngomongin lu, bodoh!" kata Giroro yang sedang membersihkan senjatanya.

"Eh?" Keroro cengo. "Wah wah~ Syusyah juga ya, jadi orang terkenal~ Gero gero..." Keroro senyam-senyum GaJe.

Tamama dan Giroro swt.

--

Kembali ke Konoha Gakuen...

"Oke! Soal pertama!" Sakura membaca kertas pertanyaan. "Benda apakah ini? Bentuknya bulat, salah satu bagian dari tubuh, dan berada di dekat leher."

"Gue tau! Tai lalat!" jawab Hidan dengan suara keras dan bangga.

"Bukan," respon Sakura sambil menggelengan kepalanya.

"Baka Hidan, un!" omel Deidara.

"Hm..." tampak Itachi dan Tobi yang sedang berpikir. "Oh! Tobi anak baik tau!" Tobi loncat-loncat. "Itu pasti kutil!"

"Salah."

"Eh?!" tanya Tobi nggak percaya. Padahal dia yakin kalo jawabannya pasti benar.

Sasori dan Kisame berdiskusi. Lalu mereka menjawab dengan kompak, "Upil!"

"Salah!" respon Sakura. "Lagian, itu 'kan di dalam hidung, bukan di dekat leher!"

"Payah! Jawaban kalian semua salah. Jawabannya tuh... Kalung mutiara di leher yang gak pernah dilepas!" kata Sakura, memberi tahu jawabannya karena nggak ada tim yang bisa jawab.

"Jawaban apa itu?!" protes ketiga kelompok.

"Meneketempe! Jawabannya emang ini!" balas Sakura.

Pein dan Konan yang bertugas memberi nilai cengo. Bingung juga sama jawaban aslinya.

"Baiklah, soal kedua..." Sasuke membacakan soal, "Apa yang akan terjadi kepada manusia, bila tikus berubah menjadi kucing dan semut berubah menjadi gajah?"

"Woi, gue tau! Manusia menjadi Superman!" teriak Itachi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Bukan! Manusia bakal jadi Spiderman, un!" teriak Deidara bangga, yakin 100 persen kalo jawabannya bener.

"Nggak! Jadi Doraemon!" jawab Sasori nggak mau kalah.

"Salah semua," respon Sasuke singkat yang menjadi panah mental bagi ketiga orang yang menjawabnya tadi. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, penonton? Siapa yang bisa jawab, bakal gue—"

"Yang bisa jawab bakal di-kissu Teme, dattebayo!" sela Naruto.

"Kyaaa! Aku mau jawab!" jerit SasuFG histeris.

"Apa—" Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Naruto dan memberinya death glare.

"Shannaro!!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Kemudian cewek berambut pink itu meninju Naruto. "Sasuke-kun cuma milik gue, baka!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Yang bisa jawab, bakal gue kasih permen..." Sasuke—yang masih dipeluk Sakura—melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

"Oh! Gue tau!" seru seorang cowok yang membawa anjing gede.

"Baiklah... Apa jawaban lu, Kiba?" tanya Sasuke.

"Manusia bakal bingung kalo lihat kejadian kayak gitu!" jawab Kiba bangga.

"Guk!" Akamaru menimpali.

"Yap! Jawaban Kiba bener! Jawabannya manusia bakal bingung kalo lihat kejadian kayak gitu, dattebayo!" seru Naruto memberi tahu jawaban yang benar.

"Eeee?!" Ketiga kelompok tersebut langsung jawsdropped. "Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

Pein dan Konan cengo lagi.

Berikutnya, giliran Sakura lagi yang membacakan soal. "Soal ketiga, ini tentang matematika," katanya. "Ada seekor kucing yang bisa menangkap dua ekor tikus sekali lompat. Berapa kali kucing itu harus melompat jika ada 6 ekor tikus?"

"Gampang! Enam dibagi dua, hasilnya tiga!" jawab si hiu biru sangat yakin. "Anak SD mah, juga bisa soal ginian!" lanjutnya dengan songong.

"Dasar songong..." komen Sasori sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Hee... Lu cari mati ya, Bonsai? Huh?!" tanya Kisame. Terdengar bunyi 'kretek' yang mengerikan dari jari Kisame.

"Huh." Sasori membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kisame.

"Salah!" kata Naruto.

'_Salah? Padahal bener kok...'_ pikir Sakura bingung. Dia pun membaca jawaban yang sebenarnya dan... Sweatdropped.

"Eh?!" tanya semua kelompok syok. Padahal jawaban Kisame tadi 'kan sudah benar. "Jadi berapa dong?!"

Naruto memegang kertas soal pertanyaan itu dengan gaya pembaca teks proklamasi kemerdekaan saat upacara bendera dan menjawab, "Si kucing cukup melompat sekali aja, karena tikus-tikus itu udah keburu kabur, dattebayo!"

"Ap—"

Sebelum tiga kelompok GaJe itu sempat protes, Naruto sudah memotong kalimat mereka. "Senpai, kasih nilainya!"

"Eh?" tanya Konan bingung. "Ta-tapi 'kan—"

"Tulis saja nilainya!" perintah Naruto sambil menengok ke papan tulis putih tempat menulis nilainya.

"Ha-hai!" Konan pun mengambil spidol dan menulis nilainya.

"Soal keempat, ini tentang IPA. Kenapa semua kucing takut air?" Sasuke membacakan soal.

"I know! I know! Un!" seru Dei. "Soalnya kucing gak bisa berenang!" jawabnya terlalu PeDe.

"Hah? Kucing 'kan bisa berenang kalo senpai latih kucingnya!" jawab Sasuke, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"What the –piiip-, un?!"

"Kalo gitu gimana lu ngelatih kucingnya?! Gue 'kan nggak tau caranya, Baka Otouto!" protes Itachi.

"Mana gue tau! Pikirin aja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke sangat (tidak) sopan. Lalu cowok emo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kelompok Hiu Bonsai. "Kelompok Hiu Bonsai, gimana? Apa kalian tau jawabannya?" tanyanya sambil memasang muka bilang-aja-nggak-tau-jadi-gue-nggak-usah-berlama-lama-lagi-di-tempat-ini!

"Eto... Karena... Kucing males mandi?" jawab Sasori setengah bertanya.

'_Cih!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, dikarenakan Sasori bisa menjawab. "Hampir bener. Penonton, apa kalian tau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gue! Gue!" teriak cewek berambut pirang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa lu tau?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Soalnya mereka nggak punya handuk." jawab Ino masih sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Benar! Jawabannya karena mereka nggak punya handuk!" respon Sasuke dengan nada semangat dan ceria, tapi mukanya tetep aja muram dan... Emo.

"Nagato, tulis nilainya sana!" perintah Konan.

"Oke!" jawab Pein.

"Soal terakhir, dattebayo!" seru Naruto sangat semangat, bahkan melebihi semangat jiwa masa muda Gai dan Lee. "Mengapa semua hantu menyeramkan?"

"Tobi, soal ini gampang. Gue serahkan kepada lu." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan pundak Tobi.

"Sir yes Sir! Serahkan saja pada Tobi anak baik!" jawab Tobi semangat sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

'_Gue nggak yakin nih...'_ batin Itachi melihat Tobi yang batuk-batuk karena terlalu keras menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Apa jawaban Tobi-senpai,—ttebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu gampang banget! Udah pasti mereka serem, mereka itu 'kan hantu!" jawab Tobi.

'_Yes! Kemenangan milik gue!'_ batin Itachi amat-sangat-bangga dalam hatinya. Bahkan ada background pink berbunga-bunga. Dan Itachi sendiri sedang terbang di padang bunga itu. (BGM: We are The Champion)

"Salah!" ujar Naruto, membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eeh?!" tanya Tobi syok, pake toa.

'_No way! Piala gue! Aargh!'_ Itachi menangis jejeritan dengan lebaynya di dalam hatinya. Cowok Uchiha itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hiks... Gomen, Itachi-san..." Tobi tertunduk lesu dan meminta maaf pada Itachi.

"Gapapa, Tobi..." ujar Itachi sama lesunya.

Lalu, tampak aura gelap menyelimuti mereka.

BRAK!!

"Bohong! 'Kan nggak ada jawaban lain buat itu!" teriak kelompok lainnya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ada jawaban lainnya tuh, dattebayo!" balas Naruto.

"Apa dong jawaban lainnya?!" tanya Kelompok Duo Cerewet dan Kelompok Hiu Bonsai emosi.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasakan ada super-death-glare dari senpai-senpai mereka, langsung melarikan diri ke belakang panggung.

"Soalnya... Kalo hantu itu cakep, mereka nggak bakal nakut-nakutin kalian seperti hantu biasa. Tapi..." Naruto lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Mereka akan menakuti kalian seperti ini, dattebayo~" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat se-cewek (mungkin lebih tepatnya banci) mungkin.

"Oh My Jashin!!" teriak Hidan, buru-buru menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "Jashin-sama, maafkanlah Hamba-Mu ini karena telah melihat hal nista itu!!"

Deidara langsung pingsan.

Muka Kisame menjadi putih pucat.

Sasori langsung muntah di tempat.

Piercings Pein copot semua.

Konan membeku karena syok.

"Itu jawabannya, dattebayo!" lanjut Naruto bangga.

"What?!" Kedua kelompok itu nggak rela dibodohi—walaupun aslinya mereka emang udah bodoh.

"Yosh! Mari kita lihat hasilnya!" Naruto menunjuk papan tulis putih tersebut. "Poin Duo Cerewet 0, Uchiha Keren 0, dan Hiu Bonsai 0!"

"Nggak adil!!" teriak ketiga kelompok.

"Cerdas cermat macam mana pula ini!?" protes Itachi yang baru bangkit dari aura gelapnya.

"Jawabannya ngaco semua!" timpal Sasori.

"Gue nggak terima!" Hidan nendang meja kelompoknya.

"Payah, un!" Deidara mencak-mencak GaJe.

"Curang! Ini namanya korupsi nilai!" Kisame menunjuk ke papan tulis putih tempat menulis nilai.

"Tobi nggak dapet lolipop!" Tobi—yang nggak ngerti apa yang sedang diributkan—ikut-ikutan marah dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dan cowok bertopeng oranye itu langsung mendapat jitakan dari Itachi.

"Wat kain of kuis is dis?!" Itachi marah-marah GaJe pake bahasa Inggris Ancur sampai menginjak meja.

"Jadi... Tidak ada pemenang untuk hari ini!" Naruto mengumumkan. "Biar adil, pialanya buat gue, dattebayo!!" Naruto mengangkat piala tersebut kemudian menciumnya. "Teme! Sakura-chan! Kita menang!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di belakang panggung.

"Baka Naruto! Cepat sembunyi!" bisik Sakura.

"Dobe, ke sini!" panggil Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa memangnya,—ttebayo?" tanyanya heran.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasa ada banyak death glare yang ditujukan padanya. Dan begitu Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, tampak para Akatsuki yang sedang men-death glare-nya sambil bersiap menghajarnya.

Muka Naruto pun memucat. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan puppy-eyes no jutsu-nya. "Dei nii-chan~ Ja-jangan bunuh Naru, your lovely kawaii otouto dong~" pintanya sembari mencium-cium dan bersembah sujud kepada Deidara. "Naru 'kan anak baik~ makanya, pliss... Ya ya ya?"

Kretek!

Terdengar bunyi menyeramkan itu ketika Deidara dan yang lainnya menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"Naru, lu kira mentang-mentang lu adik gue, gue nggak bakal berani, un...?" tanya Deidara tersenyum sangat 'manis'.

"Glek!"

"Dei-chan~ Kira-kira, your lovely kawaii otouto enaknya diapain ya?" tanya Hidan, menoleh ke Deidara.

"Hmm... Diapain aja boleh kok, un..." jawab Deidara tanpa menoleh.

"Hoo..." Itachi ikutan tersenyum. "Baiklah..."

Lalu Akatsuki berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto sendiri semakin mundur, dan...

"Serang!!"

"Gyaaa!!"

PRANG! BUAAGH! DUAAGH! GROMPYANG! GEDEBUK! TRANG! MEOONG! KAING-KAING! MBEEEK!

Lalu Live-Show itu di-sensor selama beberapa saat karena mengandung adegan kekerasan.

Setelah beberapa saat, kamera dinyalakan kembali dan menampilkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Arigatou sudah nonton acara ini! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Sasuke dan Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan mereka.

**Tamat deh!**

**Miko: Lihat! Miko anak baik! Belom apdet satu fic, tapi udah bikin fic lainnya! –bangga, ditimpuk Readers-  
****Minna-san, karena kali ini Sei nee-chan nggak ikutan, makanya Miko bebas deh! XD**

**Zetsu: Author baka! Gue makan lu!**

**Kakuzu: Oi! Kenapa gue nggak ada kali ini?!**

**Miko: Yah... Kalian lagi... Kalian tuh jelek. Makanya Miko nggak mau make kalian kali ini!**

**Zetsu dan Kakuzu: -ngejar-ngejar Miko-**

**-Adegan kekerasan disensor. Anak baik kayak Miko jangan tiru!-**

**Miko: -babak belur- Go-gomen... Nanti fic Kemping-nya Miko apdet... –ngibarin bendera putih-**

**Zetsu: Harus janji! Kalo nggak, gue makan lu!**

**Kakuzu: Ingat, jangan lupa naikin gaji gue!**

**Miko: Hiks... Iya deh...**

**P.S: Soal pembagian kelompok itu berdasarkan anggota yang nggak bisa akur!  
Itachi-san dan Tobi, sepertinya mereka nggak bisa akur. Apalagi Itachi-san ada dendam sama Kakek Madara -digampar Madara-. Deidara nii-chan dan Hidan, karena mereka sering adu mulut di anime aslinya. Sasori nii-chan dan Kak Samehada, karena tingginya berbeda jauh! -alasan yang gak masuk akal-**


End file.
